National Police Agency (Surea)
The National Police Agency (警察廳, Gensatsu-chō), or NPA, is an agency in Surea and is run by the Department of Public Administration and Security under the Ministry of Personnel, which oversees all Surean police forces on a national level. The NPA is headquartered in Konggei and is divided into 22 local police agencies, including the Konggei Metropolitan Police Agency. Local police agencies are independent of the national police. There were 103,000 police officers as of 2004. Police organization & structure Hierarchy Most actual law enforcement and day-to-day policing duties are delegated to local police departments on a prefecture level which answer to the NPA but are considered agencies of their local government. However the NPA has direct control over several specialized units which may be deployed to assist local forces, as well as the national highway patrol. Unlike the police system in USA, the central government appoints the head positions of prefecture level Police Departments in Surea and thus forms a solid chain of command for all police personnel. By calling a personnel review board, the Commissioner-General of NPA has the full control of personnel rotation and transfer, as well as administrative commendations and reprimands over all high ranking police officers, including chiefs of local police departments. One exception is the President of the Surea Police Academy, who is directly subordinate to the Secretary of Public Administration and Security, and is not subject to the NPA personnel review board. NPA Units In addition to its own internal administrative offices, the NPA has direct control over the following units and agencies: Criminal Investigation Bureau The Criminal Investigation Bureau (刑事局 heisu-gyū) is responsible for the investigation of high profile crimes, forensics, and computer-related crimes. Under its command, are the following field and staff sections: : Crime Prevention and Detection Command Center: Code-named Telephone Extension Number 9. : Crime Prevention Section : Crime Investigation Section : Anti-Hoodlum Section : Laws & Regulations Research Section : Criminal Records Section : International Criminal Affairs Section : INTERPOL Radio Center : Research & Development Office : Public Relations Office : Logistics Section : Secretariat : Internal Affairs Office : Public Security Office : Personnel Office : Accounting Office There are also eight active field police squads * 1st brigade: Homicide or unregistered weapons. * 2nd brigade: Robbery or sex-related crimes. * 3rd brigade: Controlled substances or organized crime. * 4th brigade: Burglary, kidnapping or blackmail. * 5th brigade: Bombs or explosives. * 6th brigade: Rapid reaction units. * 7th brigade: Financial crimes. * 8th brigade: Cybercrimes. Two task-force-grouped centers include: : Forensic Science Center: :: Forensic Section (Criminalistics Office) :: Forensic Biology Office(Medical Examiner Office) :: Fingerprint Office : High-Technology Crime Prevention Center: :: 8th brigade :: Electronic surveillance and monitoring center (on cellular telephone networks in private corporations, such as FET) :: Information management office Other NPA Units * Tactical Response Unit ** Special Tactics and Rescues Operation Navigate Group, or STRONG (特殊戰術救助作戰策劃部隊 Takusu Senshū Kyutsuke Sasusen Mukuwa Butai) ** Airport Police Unit ** Seaport Police Unit * Traffic Bureau (交通局 Gyōtun-gyū) * Security Bureau (警備局 Genbi-gyū) * Foreign Affairs and Intelligence Department (外事情報部 Gaisu Jinpō-bu) * Info-Communications Bureau (情報通信局 Jinpō Tunshin-gyū) * Surea Police Academy (朝本警察大学校 Jupon Gensatsu Taihokkō) * Surea Research Institute of Police Science (朝本警察科学研究所 Jupon Gensatsu Kahoku Kenkyū-so) Local Agencies Local police departments exist for all administrative divisions above the prefecture level. There are 22 local departments in total. All local agencies are subordinate to the NPA as well as their respective local government, and all police officers wear the same uniform regardless of jurisdiction. Local governments are responsible for allocating funds for their local police departments and local police chiefs must attend prefecture level council meetings to answer questions from council members. While all high ranking police officers are subject to personnel rotation and transfer by the NPA, under the wake of local autonomy beginning in 1990, the NPA Commissioner-General will usually consult with local officials regarding the appointment of local police chiefs. Rank # Commissioner General (總警 Chōgen) - Head of National Police Agency # Commissioner (警监 Genkan) # Chief Superintendant (總警司 Chōgenshi) - Head of Prefecture level Police Headquarter # Superintendant (警司 Genshi) - Head of Police Station # Assistant Superintendent (補警司 Bugenshi) # Chief Inspector (總督察 Chōdūsha) - Head of Police Bureau Division # Inspector (督察 Dūsha) # Lieutenant (補督察 Budūsha)- Police Squad Leader # Sergeant Major (高級警長 Gōkogencho) # Sergeant (警長 Gencho) # Senior Officer (高級警員 Gōkogenyō) # Officer (警員 Genyō) Category:Republic of Surea